10
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Luces inocente, como jamás creí verte; como un pequeño que apenas está aprehendiendo a distinguir su rededor y los amargos de los dulces sabores. ¿Qué es lo que ves ahora, Break?


**1**_**0**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Para aquellos que han sobrevivido hasta ahora a Pandora Hearts_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás fingiendo?, ¿cuánto más continuarás sonriendo?; eres un mentiroso.

Lo entiendo.

Llevas todo el tiempo rodando la pluma sobre el papiro, he terminado la mayoría de los informes y tú solo has hecho garabatos sin sentido. Los dulces de la bandeja se han terminado pero tu continuas buscando, he sentido el deseo de detenerte por que me molesta verte de esa forma.

Esos cabellos violeta que cubren la pérdida de tu ojo, y ese color escarlata que solamente brilla sin poder descifrar, así como entender, las imágenes que se graban en tu retina.

¿Desde cuando los canales de tus lágrimas se han secado?

Haces un puchero al sentir vacía por completo la tetera y la cesta de los caramelos. Tus labios son tan bellos, y sumamente peligrosos; tantas palabras hirientes, demasiadas verdades que jamás debieron remembrarse e incontables besos desde que me has encontrado verdaderamente elegante.

— Traeré más, en cuanto termines de redactar el final de tus reportes — te lo digo para calmarte solo un poco.

— Que cruel es Lyam-_san_, haciéndome esperar sabiendo que no puedo traerlo sin tropezar — canturreas con ese tono tan meloso llevando una suave pero satírica reprenda.

Solo arrugo el rostro, reacomodo mis lentes que se resbalan por lo indecente de tus palabras.

Te observo, y al ver ese rostro extraviado me recuerda tú yo de hace 10 años, un gatito malhumorado, de huraña presencia, de malos modales que nunca, ni ahora, se han borrado; no importaba que en ese entonces fueses un engreído presuntuoso, ahora mismo tienes ese porte inconcluso que te agrega un aire fascinante y que atavía esa peculiar belleza.

Luces inocente, como jamás creí verte; como un pequeño que apenas está aprehendiendo a distinguir su rededor y los amargos de los dulces sabores.

¿Qué es lo que ves ahora, Break?

Extiendo mi mano, déjame imaginar que la estás analizando bajo ese rostro descarriado; ¿por qué todo tienes que arruinarlo?

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegué a tu lado, ¿cuántas ocasiones no he sido regañado por mi amo?, pero se que no te importa mucho por que reconoces perfectamente mi atracción hacia contigo.

Aparto la palma no sin antes oprimir el puño.

— ¿De Jazmín o Darleejing? — puedo cumplirte cualquier capricho, sabes que trataré de lograrlo aún si me conlleva a una riña.

— De Violetas, y un par de bocadillos — sonríes ampliamente, tan felizmente que me duele verte.

Me pongo de pie para acomodar el tintero y el papel. Suspiro profundo por que no puedo creer la ligereza que siempre demuestras en situaciones como estas. Me he dado la vuelta para no admirarte más llevando ese cinismo en tu faz.

Pero antes de que pueda marcharme, necesitas algo con que quedarte para entretenerte hasta que traiga lo que has ordenado.

— Lyam — me detengo, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya con esa imagen tan insoportable?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Xerxes Break? — increíble. Eres tan egoísta, ¿qué es lo que pretendes al turbarme de esa manera?

Allí estás buscando torpemente el poder alcanzarme, es irónico, he sido yo quien siempre va detrás de ti, aquel que desea llegar hasta ti. Corriendo desesperado por que voltees y te des cuenta de que voy a tu lado.

Y ahora eres tu quien no puede encontrarme, ni tocarme, tan lejos de hallarme.

No me intentes mirar a través de ese iris granate que no es capaz de contemplarme, no finjas entender las líneas de un rostro que no ves.

— Deja de hacerlo — te pido afable, se que puedes notar mi preocupación flotar en el aire.

— Sólo quiero que te despidas de mi como es correcto, Lyam-_san_, no tienes que ser grosero con los enfermos — amplias en la delicadeza de tu boca la sonrisa agria que llevas a todos lados.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no regresaré?, no creas que te dejaré en paz solo por que ahora estás algo cansado, tienes que hacer tu trabajo — deambulo hasta tu figura para sentarme con cuidado sobre la suavidad de tu amplia cama.

— Hee~, ¿te quedarás entonces? — tanteas el terreno haciendo ligeros golpeteos con la palma de tu mano hasta toparte con la mía.

— Hasta que termines tu informe — ya no me ruborizo como solía hacerlo; estoy acostumbrado, tal vez, o es que el momento no es el idóneo.

— Tan correcto~ — me sueltas para dejarte caer hacia atrás enredado en la sábana. — eres tan aburrido~ — vuelves a comportarte como un niño caprichoso haciendo muecas infantiles por mi poca participación en lo que son tus juegos tontos.

Me fastidio un poco, aunque admito que lo adoro.

Esta vez no me has detenido cuando me he alejado de tu lado, el ir por los tentempiés en este momento me ahorrará tiempo además de que podré mantenerte despierto así como colaborando con mi trabajo.

— No tardes — me ordenas con descaro ilegible.

No respondo.

Giro la perilla para salir del cuarto; ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo si aún queda té de violetas, si no es así, no pienses que iré a deambular por las aceras de la ciudad para satisfacer tus deseos, Break, a menos de que tú… así lo quieras.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Este es un texto viejísimo, aunque realmente NO TAN viejo, está situado después de que Break pierde la vista, me lo topé cuando terminé de leer los spoilers y ver el raw del retrace 92 de pandora hearts. Al final a Mochitroll sí que le valieron un pepino los sentimientos del fandom. No recuerdo si lo publiqué alguna vez, pero en fin. Gracias totales.


End file.
